


Longing

by IsolatedPsycho



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolatedPsycho/pseuds/IsolatedPsycho
Summary: Papa Emeritus the third, our dark lord and saviour, is really just in need of a good cuddle, and is actually a massive dork. Copia steps up his game.





	1. Cold coffee and colder beds

The sister of sin underneath him felt wonderful. Tight in all the right places, making delicious sounds, egging him on to thrust harder.  
The thumping bass from the party outdoors could be heard through the open window, carrying with it the sounds of people cheering and shouting, enjoying the celebration of life.

"Oh, right there, Papa don't stop!" She groaned, dragging her nails deliciously down his back. He could tell from the way her insides were twitching that she was getting close, and he doubled his efforts, pounding away with no restraints, grunting as she spurred him on with one hand twined in his raven black hair, the other grabbing his asscheek whilst she nibbled on his neck.

They reached their crescendo almost at the same time, her clenching walls milking his come from him, leaving him wrung out and panting on top of her.  
"Ok well that was amazing and all, but I need to get going." The sister whose name he had alreay forgotten said, trying to gently shove him off to the side. Papa hid his face in the crook of her neck for a quarter of a second, pretending to gift her throat with a kiss whilst he really was trying to convince his face to not show the dissapointment he felt at her words. " Of course, my dear, you run along now, no?" Papa whispered, and unceremoniously rolled of to the side.

  
'Of course she's leaving' he thought to himself. 'They all do once they get what they want.'. The last thing Papa remembers as he succumbs to sleep, is the sister walking out the door without as much as a backwards glance of acknowledgement to the lonely figure curling up in his way too big bed, wishing he was holding another individual, and a not soon-to-betearstained pillow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cardinal!" Papa greeted cheerily, blowing out a plume of smoke as he spoke."To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked, taking another drag of his cigarette as the man in question approached him.

  
" Good morning, your unholy excellency!" Copia answered with a tiny smile, already busy with removing a cigarette from his pack before he stuck it back into the well hidden pocket of his black cassock. Patting down the rest of his uniform, he failed to locate the bump of his lighter. "Shit," the Cardinal muttered." I left my lighter in my office, I'll be right back." He said, turning to leave.

"Uhm, Cardinal? You do realise that you could borrow mine, right?"  
Papa asked with a smirk, already holding out the aforementioned item. The Cardinal took it from gloveclad fingers, and snickered when he studied it before he lit the cigarette still perched between his lips. Of course Papa would have a zippo lighter adorned with the playboy bunny ears. " I didn't know you smoked." Papa said, breaking the silence. Copia explained that he usually used the visitors smoking area as it was located closer to his office, but that he could not be bothered to anymore as a rather loud group of ghouls had taken up to using it aswell. It was not that he minded company when going for a smoke, but he preferred companiable silence over loud hollering and laughter.

He was also sick of the younger ghouls and siblings of sin always asking if he could bum them a cig or two as they apparently never  
had any of their own. Papa chuckled at this, reaching for the now lukewarm cup of coffee that stood nearly forgotten on the bench next to him. He took a sip and promptly spat it out.

" Cold coffee not good enough for his dark unholiness?" The Cardinal teased, trying and failing to contain his laughter at the sight of Papa trying to rid his tongue of the ghastly taste. The dark pope only scowled halfheartedly at him, finally laughing alongside Copia.

This slowly became a ritual of theirs, they would knock on eachothers office door whenever going for either a coffee of cigarette break, enjoying eachothers company and spending the time they shared either telling funny stories or bitching about people at church who annoyed them. They would sometimes catch the other looking at the other with something that could look like longing in their eyes, but neither of them commented on it.

"Seems we have an audience," Papa said one day, noticing Sister Imperator watching them from her office window. The Cardinal turned around so fast his biretta nearly fell off, hiding his half smoked cigarette behind his back and looking like a child getting caught doing something he really wasn't supposed to. Sister Imperator smirked at this, waved to the boys and disappeared out of view.

"Not that it's any of my business, Cardinal, but you do realize that you're a grown man, and you're allowed  
to smoke if you want, no?" Papa said apprehensively, sensing there might have been more to his reaction that the Cardinal let on. The sound of the other's calm voice was enough to snap Copia out of his own head.

" Yes, yes, you're quite right. it's just that.. well to be honest, Sister Imperator terrifies me." The Cardinal  
confessed in a weak voice. "She's always making me do these extra assignements, or other tasks that to be honest, even the youngest of out siblings of sin could take care of. I just feel like she's always out for my ass." Papa raised his brows at the other mans confession, making a mental note to have quite the chat with the Sister.

"Well, to be honest, it is quite a spectacular ass." He said, feeling his heart race as he realized there was more to what he just said than just trying to lighten the mood. The Cardinal turned the same color as the red cassock he was wearing. A weak thanks was muttered in a questioning tone, and Papa laughed before patting the Cardinal's shoulder. "Let's go in and see if we can get some work done."

Later that night, back in his private chambers, after watching his late night guest, this time a Brother of sin, pull clothes back on and walk out the door with a backwards wink, Papa's smile faltered as the door closed, and he was left alone once again. He curled up around his customary cuddle pillow, pretending it was a certain Cardinal instead. He could see running his fingers gently over his chest, wondering if there were any hairs he could twine his fingers in. He imagined the Cardinal slowly running his hand through his hair, holding him close with the other, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he drifted of.

Little did Papa know, that the man in question, on the floor below, moaned his name in return, whilst furiously working his hand over his cock, dreaming of sleazy grins and silky,raven colored hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Fluff? Smut? Let's go!

Papa pulled his had through his hair and sighed heavily. He had talked to Sister Imperator about Copia's workload, and arranged to take on some of it, to help lighten the Cardinal's burden. This ment longer workdays for the antipope, but he didn't really mind, as his previous office days consisted mostly of signing a few documents, going for coffee and spending the rest of his hours browsing Netflix and Youtube. The Cardinal was in considerable better moods after the change, and with alot more free time, he and Papa had taken to spending more time together, often in Papa's quarters, enjoying good food and fine wine together, talking or watching movies. Papa loved it when he could convince Copia to watch a horror movie with him, because more often than not the Cardinal would creep closer and closer to him, often ending up with their thighs touching. If Papa laid his arm around the other mans shoulder to offer more comfort, neither would comment on it.

It was a blissfull couple of weeks, where they had an unspoken arrangement where they would have a cup of coffee and a cigarette together after breakfast, not talking much, but instead enjoying eachothers company in the early morning hours, sitting in companionable silence and watch the rising sun. They would then go to their respective offices, which were funnily enough side by side, as they were two of the highest ranking members of the clergy. They would get an hour or two of work done, before either Papa or the Cardinal would throw something at their adjoining wall to signal it was time for a short break. Sister Imperator was highly pleased with their friendship, seeing positive changes in the both of them, Copia becoming more outgoing and sociable, and Papa taking his workload and office hours more serious.

Of course one of the Sisters of Sin had to come along and fuck everything up. "So when are you two going official?" She asked, rather innocently. The three of them  were sitting on the bench in the designated smoking area, having an after lunch coffee, the Sister having joined them to continue a rather thrilling conversation about Tim Burton movies, which had naturally ended, leading up to the silence before she dropped the question, seemingly out of the blue.  
"Excuse me, what?" The Cardinal said with rather large eyes, as Papa was busy dislodging the sip of coffee he had just accidentaly inhaled into his lungs.

"Like when are you going official about your relationship? I mean,you already spend all your time together. The Siblings of Sin has a bet going on when you're going official" She said.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Papa said as Copia chimed it with a "Never in a million years!" The Cardinal started laughing, the Sister of Sin joining in. Papa didn't. He quickly stomped out the rest of his cigarette and turned back to the entrance of the building, muttering something about leaving his phone in his  office and or some paperwork that absolutely couldn't wait anymore. He just hoped none of them noticed the tears that quickly gathered in his eyes.

His phone was in his pocket. He did not return to his office.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

* What movie are we watching tonight? -C*

Papa tossed his phone back on the bed, where he was currently curled up, eating ice cream and watching The Notebook. He was feeling hurt and his pride was currently somewhere below the floors underneath the dungeons. He knew that there was nothing going on between him and the Cardinal, and allthough he wanted the man, he didn't lie to himself. It still didn't ease the pain of the Cardinal's implied rejection.

* Are you there? everything ok? -C* The next message ticked in approximately 4 minutes later. He read it, but ignored this one as well.

He was busy trying to lick the inside of the ice cream box clean, when a loud knock at his door interrupted his efforts.

"Go away!" He shouted. The knocking came again. Papa threw his spoon in the general direction of the door, almost hitting Copia, who had let himself in, in the face.  
"Oh, it's you..." Papa said, before sitting up more straight in his bed, pausing the movie. The Cardinal's eyes grew wide when he took in the state the always well-put together Antipope was in. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" He said, walking towards the bed. Papa shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered, suddenly finding his fingernails to be of great interest, unable to look at Copia. The Cardinal's heart  
was breaking for the man infront of him. It hurt him deeply to see his friend, who always carried himself with such pride, such grace, looking so small and fragile. "Was it something I said?" Copia asked, trying to search for answers in Papa's eyes. He didn't reply. How could he? What was he supposed to say? That yes, it was infact something Copia had said, the way he had so carelessly broken Papa's heart, the one he had been in possession of, without him even knowing it? No. He couldn't.

So instead he just shook his head, and looked everywhere but the Cardinal. " Then why don't I believe you?" Copia said, taking one more step towards the bed, placing him directly infront of the man in it. "Scoot over" Copia said in a soft but commanding voice, making it clear the he was coming onto the bed wether the other man moved or not. Papa's eyes went wide, but he slowly moved towards the other side. Copia kicked of his shoes and placed his red biretta on the nightstand, next to  the forgotten ice cream container, before he resolutely climbed in next to Papa, and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing?" Papa asked in a shaky voice,  frozen in place in the Cardinal's embrace. " I'm comforting my friend, the only way I know how when he refuses to use his words," Copia said with a half smile playing on his lips. Papa slowly relaxed in the embrace. " Had I known you would hug me for not talking, I would have shut up a long time ago" He said, looking at the Cardinal, waiting for realization to dawn on him. It didn't.

"What do you mean? You know you could have just asked?" Copia said, confusion evident in his tone. Papa bit his lip, thinking hard and carefully on what to say next, before he finally decided to bite the bullet. "I always want your hugs. I want to fall asleep and wake up in them. I want to hold your hand when we walk the hallways. I want to watch stupid sappy movies and make romantic meals with you. I want to be yours, and for you to be mine." He finished, running out of steam at the end. "But you made it very clear today that it is not something you wish aswell, and that is fine. You have no obligations to me. I enjoyed our time together while it lasted." He said whilst moving to get out of the bed and Copia's arms. He didn't get very far. He turned to look at his captor, and was met with a blank stare. "Please let me go, I need some time." Papa said. Copia did not relent the now near death grip on his torso.

"Do you snore?" Copia said.

"Scusami, what?" Papa asked, confused as to how on earth that was in any way relevant to his confession."Because I need to know if I need to buy earplugs." The Cardinal said with a grin. A mix of relief, happiness and waryness colored Papa's eyes. " Oh you big, Italian moron!" Copia said before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Papa's lips. The soft moan he got in response made his boxers tent almost immediately. The Antipope tasted of cigarettes, ice cream and something distinctly Papa. He pulled away and looked at Papa, who was stunned beyond words. He looked at Copia with shock written all over his face. It only lasted  for a few seconds, before he threw himself over the Cardinal, kissing him with fervor, burying his hands in brown strands of hair. Their tongues met and twirled in a slow battle for dominance, Copia coming out the victor, running his hands over Papa's back, pulling him firmly on top of himself. The Cardinal spread his legs, allowing the Antipope to nestle between them. Papa pulled away from the kiss. "Are you absolutely sure about this? If we continue like this, I will not be able to ever let you go." He declared, looking into the Cardinal's mismatched eyes."I'm already yours. I think it's high time I claim my hopefully permanent place in your bed, and heart."

Papa's eyes went wide."Do not say such things if you do not mean them, I don't think my heart could take it" He sighed, face turned sideways. A finger on his chin tilted his gaze back upon the Cardinal."Look at me. I promise" Copia answered truthfully.Papa grinned, kissed him sweetly once more, and buried his face in the enticing neck infront of him. If the previous activites leading up to this moment hadn't made him hard as a rock, then having his face buried in Copias neck, inhaling deep lungfulls of musky cologne and something he would later simply call home, certainly did the trick.

They made out like teenagers, grinding and moaning lasciviously. Copia's cassock soon found itself on the floor, Papa having discarded it carefully, kissing his way down the Cardinal's chest as he unfastened the buttons. The rest of his outfit was soon flung from the bed, a sock finding itself draped over a vase of black roses, his boxers in the vicinity of the door, and the rest scattered in the general direction of anywhere-but-on-Copia's-body. Soft lips worshipped every inch of newly revealed skin, and Copia found himself nearly out of his mind with lust. He'd wanted the Antipope for a long time, always dreaming about illicit trysts, and quick hook ups, knowing of the other man's way of getting laid. Never in his wildest imagination had he imagined the way Papa would take such excellent care of him, making him feel utterly adored and lusted after. The way Papa nuzzled his soft stomach, pressing butterfly kisses wherever he could, made his heart swell dangerously and skip a beat or seven.

"Oh, Papa.." He moaned, twisting his fingers in silken raven strands, feeling giddy at finding it to be as soft as he always imagined." Please, say my name," Papa whispered, kissing his way down Copia's stomach, running his hands over thighs so sinfully sculpted he knew Lucifer himself must have made them. "Vincenzo, please, say it," he groaned out as he inched his way closer to the Cardinal's crotch. "Only if you say mine, Francesco." Copia replied, followed by a groan as Papa took him in his mouth, struggling with Copia's ridicoulous girth. he wrapped his hand around what he couldn't reach, and his thumb and middle finger barely met. "Feels so good, Vincenzo.." Being spurred on by the praise, Papa doubled his efforts and focused more on sucking on the head, running his tongue over Copia's slit, something that was rewarded with a sharp tug of his hair, making Vincenzo groan shamelessly. Copia pulled him of his cock and bent down to kiss him. " I'm going to come too soon if you keep that up." He said between kisses. "But I love the way you taste..." Papa said as he kissed and laved at Copia's neck.

Francesco huffed a laugh." Pervert." ."You say pervert like it's a bad thing." Papa replied, going for his lips once more. No more words were exchanged, kisses and touch took over, both men lost in  exploring eachother, mapping out what made the other moan and groan. Copia nearly ended the fun early, almost accidentaly kneeing his lover in the crotch as fingers found his sensitive sides. After a moment of recovery, Papa reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He looked into Copia's eyes, glassed over with lust, and then down at his crotch, admiring the cock nestled there, and decided that he simply couldn't wait any further to have said monstrosity inside  
him.

Slicking up his fingers and reaching behind himself with his right hand, his left hand found its way into Copia's hair, tengling there as their lips met in a messy kiss. After fitting three fingers, Papa felt he was ready to take the Cardinal." How do you want me?" Papa asked breathlessly. Copia replied by flipping them over, pressing the Antipope into the soft mattress beneath them, trailing kisses down his neck. Papa wrapped his legs around Copia's hips and ran his hands up and down the muscled above him. "Are you ready, Vincenzo?" Papa nodded eagerly, and placed his lips upon the Cardinal's as he was being entered. Even with all the preparations he did beforehand, it was still quite the strecth, but in the most delicious of ways. Copia pressed his face into Papa's neck and moaned at the feeling of tight walls surrounding him  
inch by inch.

He stilled for a bit, letting Papa adjust to his size, before he carefully started moving, as slow and gently as he could, spurred on by Vincenzo's moans and kisses.They moved together, to the rythm of a song only they could hear, a song for lovers.

Soon Copia's thrust started getting more erratic and needy, placing Papa's leg upon his shoulder, taking the man's downright sinful moans as a sign that he was hitting the right spot. His hand found his way to Papa's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, leaving the other man with no choice but to hang on for dear life."Right there, Francesco, feels so good." He moaned, feeling the familiar tightening of his guts, signaling his impending orgasm."Im close, come with me, my love" He breathed into the Cardinal's ear, who only nodded, before lifting Papa's other leg upon his other shoulder, nearly bending the man in half and pounding away for all he was worth.

He felt Papa's walls flutter around him, and hearing Papa's groaned "Oh fuck yes, Francesco, right there!", was enough to send him over the edge. The feeling of hot come filling him became the end for Papa, shooting long strands of come all over himself, some of it hitting as far up as his chin. Copia swooped down and licked his face clean, before kissing him, letting Papa taste himself on the Cardinal. The mixture was nothing short of delightful.

***************************************************************************************************************************

 

The annoying buzzing of his alarmclock going of woke Papa from the most peacefull slumber he had had in years, but just as he was reaching over to turn the offending sound of, another arm shot out and beat him to it. It took him a couple of seconds to connect the dots and realize why his pillow had arms. He turned around and was met with warm eyes and a small smile. "Good morning, handsome." Copia said before he went in for a kiss. Their lips moved together for a few minutes, sweet and lazy kisses replacing the frantic ones from the night before. "You stayed", Papa said with awe in his voice. "Of course I did, I promised, didn't I?"

None of them made it into work that day.  
Sister Imperator took no offense.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates and stuff, Daddy-Amirightus


End file.
